


Harry Potter-Weasley

by Kazlerox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bill/Charlie/Percy and the twins, Dumbledore Bashing, Ginny Bashing, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Kidnapped, Lily Evans bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Bashing, Mpreg, Protective Older Brothers, ronald bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazlerox/pseuds/Kazlerox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry isn't just James's son he is a son of another wizard, how will he cope with the new information</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is non canon  
> Bill, Charlie, Percy, Forge, Gred and Harry are all related children of James and Arthur.  
> I haven't seen a Arthur/James before so I thought I'd write one up

Little Harrison 'Harry' James Potter-Weasley was a happy fifteen month old child, as his two older twin brothers were pulling funny faces at him. While their Papa was telling them off as it was close to the youngest nap time. "Fred and George leave Harry alone, it's close to his bed time." Arthur Weasley-Potter told them with a smile as his twin sons were a complete shock to him and James.

"Yes, Papa." The twins chorused together in which got some coos from their baby brother. Arthur couldn't help but smile at his youngest son, Harry was much like his brothers and sire add to the fact that one Sirius Black was Harry's godfather. He was a little prankster in the making.

"I don't need you to corrupting him Sirius and your father are already doing that. Why can't you three be like Bill, Charlie and Percy." Arthur suggested to his twins Devils but all he got in return was laughter. Both boys had the look in their eyes, the look their father and his friends had in school when they went ranking nobody was safe from the Marauders.

It was peaceful in the Potter manor, even with James, Remus and Sirius in the house. That all changed when Dumbledore came and brought with him his two most loyal red heads Lily Evans as she was meant to be Lady Potter. As Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore told her she would be. Her Muggle belief which two men should never be together and raise a family. As for Molly Prewett even though a pure blood witch. She knew that the Wizarding World did not have the same prejudice as Muggles. Did when it came to sexuality. Be that as it may Molly believe that Arthur was hers, and hers alone.

"Arthur, where is James we have to talk." Dumbledore demanded with the agreement of the two red heads with him. Neither Arthur nor James, Sirius and Remus trusted Albus. There are some things like with Severus Snape it was not common knowledge that the three Marauders and Severus made up. They usually sent the boy care packages with healing potions and healing salves. They went to the headmaster to help the boy, but nothing happened Severus Snape still went back to his abusive Muggle father.

"I don't know what you are doing here Albus, you have no right to demand anything here. Now if it was about Bill that's another story, but then you wouldn't have these two with you." Arthur said as he pointed his finger at the two witches who had no business in Potter manor.

"Rain is sorry master they got past rain." A house appeared as she bowed to Arthur, while the man waved the house elf off and told it to take Harry to his room for his nap. The Muggle born witch looked affronted at the display.

"You shouldn't use house elves, that is slavery and slavery is wrong." Lily told him Arthur wanted to laugh at the witch, what would she know. Muggle born have so many issues with the wizarding world, such as the old ways and house elves, they never understand. Popular to contrary belief both Arthur and James practiced the old ways of magic.

"Yeah, you have no say how I do things in my house Evans." The man told the witch, while the said witch looked disgruntled at the statement. The older wizard tried to cheer the younger witch up. Unfortunately, it did not work on the girls he just glared at the master of the house.

"Hey Arthur, Rain just told us about our guests." James said as he and the other marauders joined in the room, and saw his guests. Lily's glare went and she smiled brightly at James, he internally cringed at the smile. When he learnt about Sev and his father james changed his views of mugges. They were vicious beasts so he looked at Lily Evans properly, he saw the biggest mistake in his life. He was so into her that he didn't see her true colours. She had issues about house elves and the like, pure bloods partaking in celebrating the old ways. According to _Evans_ there is only one God, and he reign supreme, most of the wizarding world are sinners.

"Hi James, I came to see you." Lily told lord Potter who, only raised an eyebrow at the woman he didn't fancy anymore. It took a while for James to realise that he loved men, he still had a thing for redheads hence Arthur Weasley. 

-Flashback- 

James was walking down the corridor by himself when he heard crying coming from an unused classroom on his left. He opened the door and saw an older male Gryffindor student rocking himself. James slowly walked up to the older boy and put his hand on his shoulder causing, the other boy to jump and look into James' eyes. "Are you alright?" James asked the other teen who only shook his head. 

"No. I'm not alright. She made them hate me because I wouldn't date her, I was more interested in them than their sister." The teen said James felt a pang in his heart for his fellow wizard, he tried to console him. To which James' and boy surprised as they felt a spark between them as they magically recognized each other. 

"Hi I'm James Potter." James introduced himself as the pure blood heir of and Noble and Anceint house, while the teen stopped crying and wiped his tears away he stood up and held out his hand. 

"Arthur Weasley." Arthur replied, smiling as James took his hand, James smiled back and both started laughing. 

-End Flashback- 

While both wizards were looking at each other none realized the wand movements of the Headmaster of Hogwarts and Leader of the Light, Albus Dumbledore. The visions of the adults changed and memories changed in this interval. While it worked with the adults, it did not work with the children that Arthur and James had. 

-time skip- 

It was October 31 st a newly remembered James Potter was pretending to be in love with his 'wife' Lily Evans. He knew the dark lord would come for his son, he took precautions to keep his youngest son safe just like himself and Arthur did with the vaults to keep them safe from people who would do harm to his family. 

"Remember, my son, I will always love you. Your brothers love you, Harry papa, love you as well." He told his child as he put him to bed while he put the protections around the crib that has a nearly sleeping Harry. He went downstairs while the witch went up towards his son's room.

"Lily! He is here lets get into Harry's room." James told her as he went to get his wand, he was battling Voldemort when green light shot out of Voldemrot's wand James died. Lily died by ranting about Albus Dumbledore saving her, the dark lord had heard enough and killed her. Harry was calling for his parents, but no reply came, as the killing curse hit its target a light force field surrounded Harry. Which caused the curse to rebound to Voldemort.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still own nothing as all character and the hat, castle and creatures belong to J. K. Rowling

Hagrid picked up Harry from the Dursley's, Harry was gratetful for that as he and the Dursley's never got along. Harry got blamed for everything, even though he it wasn't him he was blamed. It was nice for Hary to get away from his relatives they hated him and he hated them, they called him boy and a freak and mistreated him. He tried to tell someone what has happened, but to his dismay, no one believed him of the mistreatment that made him a liar.

Harry had met a really rude boy his age, it had reminded Harry of his cousin Dudley which immediately made Harry knew that he would not enjoy being in the boy's company. After Harry had gotten all his school things, including an owl who he named Hedwig. Hagrid took Harry to the station as the half giant didn't trust the Dursley's to get him there.

Harry was having trouble getting on the train. He couldn't say why, though he did have a theory as to why. Someone told Hagrid not to tell Harry how to get on the platform. Harry saw a girl his age with the a trunk and an owl, she was walking with her mother or a relative so Harry made his way over to them.

"Excuse me? I was wondering if you could tell me how to get on the platform?" Harry asked the woman who smiled kindly at him, the girl nodded her head enthusically. Relief flooded through Harry's veins, he wouldn't have to go back to the Dursely's without feeling like a failure or worse.

"My name is Amelia Bones this is my niece Susan Bones she is a first year just like yourself. Now what is your name, where are your parents?" Amelia asked Harry looking around for the boy's parents, as the head of the DMLE, she was worried as she looked at this young boy and she knew there wasn't something right.

"My name is Harry Potter and my relatives they hate magic they didn't want to be here." Harry replied both eyes went wide, Harry was hoping they wouldn't make a big deal about who he was. Susan gave Harry a sad smile she lost her parents as well she knew what he was going through. Amelia having known James potter as his superior, as James Potter has been an Auror just like herself.

Once Harry was through the barrier, he and Susan got a compartment and started to get to know each other about the houses, teachers and subjects. "I really don't know much about the houses, Hagrid basically boasted only about Gryffindor." Harry told his new friend Harry received a look of confusion from Susan, even himself didn't understand it himself.

During the train ride, Harry and Susan found a compartment. It wasn't long before a girl came in with an excited expression and very giggly. "Oh Susie, we are going to Hogwarts! Oh who is your friend Sue?" The girl asked just noticing Harry's presence Susan laughed at her friend.

"Hannah. This is Harry Potter. Harry, this is my best friend Hannah Abbott." Susan introduced the two first years, Hannah was shocked here sitting with her best friend was the boy-Who-Lived. Hannah was very curious as to why she was just meeting the boy, while the said boy didn't like the attention the girl was giving him.

"They say Harry Potter is on this train, I'm going to be his best friend because Headmaster Dumbledore said so!" A red headed boy say as he rudely, Harry. Couldn't understand how the the headmaster could choose his friends he didn't really understand.

"Sorry, no Harry Potter here. If I see him I will tell him you're looking for him." Harry told the boy, the two girls looked at their compartment mate like he had grown another head. The boy who never introduced himself looked pleased with the response and continue looking for The Harry Potter.

"Harry? Why did you lie to him?" A confused Susan asked him she was really wanted to know why he told the kid that. While Hannah thought he was going to hex him or punch him. Although it never happened.

"Because he just assumed we would be best friends, and with the he headmaster saying it to him. I just felt like I had no say in the matter, we have a saying in the muggle world you can't choose your family, but you can choose your friends."

The trio got on to a boat with a bushy haired girl who introduced herself as Hermione Granger. Hermione was sprouting facts about Hogwarts to the trio it had helped Harry being a muggle raised half blood himself. They were at the base of a stair case, waiting for Professor McGonagall.

At the sorting both Susan and Hannah both went to Hufflepuff, Granger went to Gryffindor while he thought she would have gone to Ravenclaw. He was nervous of his own sorting, what if his name didn't get called out? What if this was a big joke on him? "Potter, Harry." Professor McGonaGall called out breaking Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry had heard the whispers after his name was called out, he sat on the stool as the Deputy Headmisstress placed the sorting hat on his head. 'Ah, Mister Potter. I have been waiting to meet you.' Harry heard inside his head, he thought if the the hat was inside his head then he could talk back. 'Are you in my head?' With a laughing sound that sounded old and yet comfortin at the same time. 'Yes I am. Now let's see what I've go to work with, not a bad mind could be in Ravenclaw but they would drive you crazy. Courage I see yes, but Gryffindor isn't the house for you. Such cunning doing anything to survive and resourceful to boot yes, Salazar would have been proud to have you in his house. Loyal and not afraid to do hard work either yes, and this house will help you heal more than the others.' "Better Be Hufflepuff!"

The table of Yellow and Black cheered very loudly at this sorting as they would never of guessed that the Harry Potter will be in their house. Harry sat next to his two friends who were happy to see him. It went unnoticed by the Hufflepuff table the glare that was sent their way by Ronald Weasley.

The headmaster started to speak Harry thought he was insane, and the warning about the third corridor what was that about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: I didn't do the Sorting hat's song as I felt like it's been done to many times.


	3. Chapter 3

As the sorting was finished a seventh year with bright pink hair walked up to the first years. "Wotcha, firsties I'm Tonks I'll be showing you to the common room." The seventh year walked through Hogwarts giving the first years about the castle. "Watch out for the stairs they move, also Peeves watch out for him if you don't want to be pranked he is our resident poltergeist." Tones told them soon the came some barrels imaging a door. "Our password is Loyalty. Remember it as it changes and never give out our password."

The Hufflepuff common room was a nice blend between Yellow and Balck with various plants as decorations, with a portrait of someone who Harry assumed it was Helga Hufflepuff. A kind looking witch came out of a study/office looking place. "I would like to say welcome to our first years and welcome to Hufflepuff. I am you head of house professor Sprout. Now the other houses will look down at us for our hard working, and calling us a bunch of duffs. We stick together, like the slytherin's they are considered dark." The professor told them, is this place that bad? That they would be prejudice against anyone who is different? Harry thought to himself.

Harry went to his dorm with his dorm mates. Justin Finch-Fletchley, Zacharias Smith and Ernie Macmillian, even though nobody made a fuss in the common room about Harry being in Huffflepuff. "Who would have thought, that Harry Potter would be sorted into Hufflepuff." Zacharias said with a chuckle, like everyone He thought the Boy-Who-Lived would be in Gryffindor. Harry Potter had surprised everyone by getting sorted into Hufflepuff. "Sorry to disappoint you, I should be thankfull to Susan and her aunt for showing me how to get on to the platform that is a true Hufflepuff trait." Harry told them with conviction, his dorm mates just nodded towards him in agreement.

Once the boys were awake showered and dressed Harry went to the common room to see if he could find Susan and Hannah, who seemed to be waiting for him also. The trio went to the great hall for breakfast sitting with the Hufflepuff table smiling and laughing, Hedwig flew in and landed on the table. Harry ran his fingers down her feathers which the owl enjoyed it immensely. While at the Gryffindor table, three red haired boys were trying to figure out how to give the young Hufflepuff their family tree. Which included him in it. Percy stood up from the Gryffindor table and walked over toward the Badgers table. "Hi Harry I'm Percy Weasley I'm from Gryffindor, I wanted to welcome you to Hogwarts." The fifth said and two identical red heads said to smiled at him, Harry could help they looked familiar somehow. With that Percy left, where had the young badger met them. The great hall became noisy again Harry ate breakfast as he got his timetable he left with the other Hufflepuff who went to grab their things for their classes.

Their first lesson History of Magic, the teacher professor Binns was a ghost it was droning on and on it had put the class to sleep. Except for Harry he took notes so other Hufflepuff could know what was happening during the lesson. Transfiguration was good he was okay at he could improve he thought. Herbology was amazing he garden at his aunts place so he was fair decent at the subject while he was no Neville Longbottom he could easily hold his own in a discussion in class. Potion was just like cooking which he was really good at he had studied all he course books so he wouldn't be behind, Professor Snape terrified him and like to breath down their necks. Charms was the best class there was it was like he was made for charms professor Flitwick beamed at him. Harry's two least favourite classhad to be Defence Against the Dark Arts DADA the professor had smelled like Garlic and his stuttering was insufferable. He was not very good at astronomy at all he had no idea what he was doing.

All things considered he was loving life as a Hufflepuff they didn't even care about his status. He found big brothers in Percy and Forge and Gred. Even though they were not in Hufflepuff they still looked out for Harry, even against their own brother Ronald Weasley who was a all around pain in the butt. The Gryffindor first year had tried to get Harry to be friends with him the moment the met but all he wanted was to get to know the Boy-Who-Lived and not Harry himself, if Ronald wouldn't accept that Harry didn't want to be the Boy-Who-Lived and just be Harry then the young Weasley would not be a good friend.

He couldn't believe that it was close to the end of the year, and closer to exams. Harry felt prepared for the exams and not rushing to cram it all in *cough* Gryffindors *cough* even Granger was the same as her house. The house of lions could be rowdy as they wanted and not get into serious trouble by the headmaster.

-With Percy, Fred and George.-

Percy was busy during a free study, he was currently writing a letter for his eldest brother Bill. It was about Harry, he was worried for him.

_To Bill._

_How are you? How is Egypt? We have seen Harrison who is in Hufflepuff._

_He is to small Bill. He told us that Hagrid took him to get his school supplies. Lily Evans muggle sister raised him on his eleventh birthday he was told about dads death and him being a wizard._

_Fred and George says hello as they're painfully trying to write this letter instead._

_I think it's time to contact grandfather and grandmother about Harry and for them to be proxies for us as well._

_Sincerely_  
_Percy_ **and the devil twins of Gryffindor.**

 

-Wizengamot-  
In the wizengamot a William Potter-Weasley went to claim his family seats as a proxy to some. As his Grandfather still sat on the Weasley family seat, he walked up to the podium in the centre of the room. The dark looked at the young Weasley male with sneers while the light looked with acceptance as Arthur and Molly Weasley's children were likely to follow Dumble sore and the light. The neutral were curious where the young Weasley will go when he claimed his seats the Dark, Neutral or Light. But since he was not living in England at the moment he gave them to Lord Septimus Weasley and the cusody of Harrison Potter since he came back to have the boy in his grandparents care. Due to a letter he received from his brothers, regarding their baby brother since his grandfather and grandmother couldn't have custody of Percy, Fred and George but since their father didn't have custody of the the youngest Potter-Weasley.

Albus Dumbledore tried to thwart William's claim custody until he had a unglamoured family tree courtesy of the goblin's for a fee. That meant that the headmaster had no legal leg to stand on. "Then if Harry is also a Weasley then he should be in the care of Arthur and Molly." Dumbledore suggested to the wizengamot most people considered it since the bearer of Harry Potter is in fact Arthur Weasley-Potter. "I may not have a choice with Percy, Fred and George being in the custody of Arthur and That Prewitt girl, I'll not let my son have his youngest not while she is there." Septimus said to the Wizengamot who looked at most people thought that Arthur and Molly Weasley were married, and have seven kids but the news came out that Arthur had six sons and was married to James Potter. It was decided that Septimus Weasley and Cedrella Weasley née Black had legal and physical custody of the first year Hufflepuff.


	4. Chapter 4

In the Hufflepuff Common room Harry was unaware what had happened at the Wizengamot, since the member of the Wizengamot was unable to discuss the meetings with their spouse and children. Harry was currently helping his friends and fellow house mates on with their history homework for the life of him and his classmates he is able to stay awake during the class.

"Thanks Harry!." Susan told Harry with the other first year Hufflepuff's in agreement Harry blushed at the thanks. After history they moved onto Potions, since Harry was pants at it while Susan was pretty good at it since her aunt Amelia was an auror. The group of friends went to their respective dormitories and as soon as Harry's head hit his pillow he was out like light.

The next morning the first year Hufflepuff's made their way from their common room towards the Great Hall, once inside the Hall the were seated at the Hufflepuff table. For some reason Harry had a feeling that he should look at the High Table and saw the Headmaster's face he had lost that twinkle that made him wary of the Headmaster.

The owls came in dropping off mail from their families when an unfamiliar owl landed infront of Harry dropping the letter from its beak and taking off again. Harry took the envelope from the table and inspected it since he didn't get a lot of mail or any at all he was suspicious at the letter.

**My dear Harrison.**

**I am your grandmother on your Bearer side of the family your father was a caring man I was saddened to hear what happened to him. As I understand it Harrison, you are Muggle raised? Then allow me to tell you that two wizards are able to have kids, some more naturally than others. Others need help with potions but don't worry nothing to be ashamed of.**

**Your fathers so happy together so full of life even with six children you would have met them already since you are in Hogwarts, congratulations on getting into Huffelpuff darling it is a fine house your grandfather would have liked you to be in Gryffindor like your fathers and family lines before you.**

**Your father was made to forget you and your other father while the five older children went with him, we have tried to get him to go to St Mungos and get checked for spells and potions in his system. Alas he did not want to his fake wife since they were not actually married but she told us to butt out of their business.**

**Your grandfather and I shall see you soon Harrison we are quite excited to have in our home and our arms once more**

**All my love.**

**Cedrella Weasley**

**your gramdmother.**

Harryy read and re read the letter over and over again, looking at the Gryffindor table looking at the Weasley's that were at the the table. Percy, Fred, George and Ronald could Harry be relatated to them while he didn't mind mind the older three he could not stand the youngest.

At the Gryffindor table Percy, Fred and George had received two letters one from Bill and the second from their Grandmother Cedrella Weasley Née Black. They read Bill's first of course since it was their brother and scared them less.

**Hey guys.**

**Went to the Wizengsmot yesterday to claim the family seats where I gave proxies to our Granfather like Percy suggested nice thinking there Perce! I even got grandfather and grandmother custody of Harrison where the Headmaster tried to say Harrison was Dad's and Lily Evans son until I showed them our family tree un glamoured too boot. Which caused him to suggested he go with a Papa and Molly, grandfather stood up and said since he had no control over you three being there he wouldn't let Papa have Harrison while that Prewitt girl was there. It is safe to say either both of our grandparents will be sending Harrison a letter show him the family tapestry.**

**Your loving brother**

**Bill.**

The next letter they opened it was from their grandmother Cedrella Weasley, the trio did not notice the dark jealous glare that was sent their way by Ronald. He was jealous of the older Weasley's who got more letters than him from his family the only one in his family was their mother Molly Weasley.

**Dear Percy, Fred and George.**

**I am so proud of you to find Harrison, I have sent a letter to little Harrison he will be coming with your grandfather and myself. Your Grandfather and I wished you could also come with but with your father being drugged by potions and various charms I find that Molly Prewitt has the day in the house and family.**

**We both love you and miss you, I Remember the days when both your father brought you over to see us it started when William was a wee lad and he wanted to show us his baby brother Charles. That is how it started with Charles came Percival and then came Fred and George and then Little Harrison.**

**All our Love**

**Grandfather and Grandmother.**

The boys looked at their letter there was a time when The was always at their grandparents house showing off the baby siblings they missed their dad the six brothers would never hear their dad laugh or have him play with them or in the twins case help them with their pranks the five older Potter-Weasley's have memories of their father James Potter unlike their baby brother Harrison who doesn't have any and doesn't know their papa Arthur Weasley-Potter.

Percy stood up with the twins and walked over to the Hufflepuff table with the Family tapestry to show their baby brother this The has family that his brothers love him and to show they like him aren't related to Ronald. They know there was no love between the two first years and them and Ronald 'Weasley' they know he isn't a Weasley.

_James Potter/Arthur Weasley-Potter_

_William Arthur Potter-Weasley_

_Charlus Lucan Potter-Potter_

_Percival Ignotus Potter-Weasley_

_Fred Drystan Potter-Weasley_

_George Triton Potter-Weasley_

_Harrison James Potter-Weasley_

**Author's Note:**

> That's the first chapter


End file.
